The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Rose plant, botanically known as Rosa hybrida, commercially used as an ornamental shrub, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hormeteoric’.
The new Rose plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stausted, Essex, United Kingdom. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new uniform shrub Rose varieties with attractive flower coloration.
The new Rose plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in 1994 of Rosa hybrida ‘Anna Ford’, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Rosa hybrida ‘Euphorbia’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Rose plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 1995 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled outdoor nursery environment in Stausted, Essex, United Kingdom.
Asexual reproduction of the new Rose plant by softwood cuttings at Stausted, Essex, United Kingdom since 1995, has shown that the unique features of this new Rose plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.